dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Ruins
'''General information: ''' * How to unlock: Map [[3 - Lost Capital]] (38,5) then return to your city Castle and talk to Craftsman Baron and the ruins will be unlocked. Access the Ruins in the upper right area of your Sanctuary (above the Manor). * The Ruins consist of 8 layers, with each layer containing multiple floors. Layers 1-5 each have 50 floors, Layer 6 has 70 floors, and Layer 7 and 8 each have 50 floors. Each layer is significantly harder than the previous layer. If you defeat the boss on the last floor of a layer you are immediately moved to floor 1 of the next layer and cannot ever go back. So once you beat layer 1 you can never go back to layer 1, so be sure you are ready to move to layer 2. The only exception is layer 8; since it is the last layer, when you beat it you return to floor 1 of layer 8 when the Ruins reset. * When you are able to get to floor 50 of a layer in 3 days you are probably ready to move to the next layer. If you are taking 4+ days to get to floor 50, you should stay on that layer. You need to be able to get to ~ floor 20 of the next layer to get the same amount of Ancient Silver Coins as the previous layer. ** For example, you will earn about as many Ancient Silver Coins on layer 2 floors 1-20 as you do on layer 1 floors 1-49. * Every layer has a specific order for every floor; all layers have the same order. For example floor 1 is a prayer to give you a boost, floors 2-5 are combat, floors 6-7 are Options, floor 8 is a combat, etc. Which Option you might find on a given Option floor is random, but the combat encounters are in a specific order for each layer. ** For example, in Layer 1 you will always meet a Relics Surveillant on floor 2 and Evil Spirits on floor 3. ** Layer 2 has combats on the same floor numbers, but will always find a Den Lizard on floor 2 and Evil Spirits on floor 3. * The Options allow you to choose between two choices. Each choice has a random chance for a positive result or a negative result; neither choice is "right" or "wrong". But based on what those positive or negative impacts are, some Options have recommended choices to make. Usually the better choices are where you have the possibility of gaining an Ancient Silver Coin or resources. * The Ruins reset every Sunday at 1pm PDT. When the Ruins reset, your party is moved back to floor 1 of your current layer. Once per day you may Reinforce your Ruins team from your roster of heroes using tickets. You are given 20 tickets on day 1 of the Ruins and get 8 more every day. When adding people to reinforce it may look like you have filled up your team when the bottom says "Complete 4/4" but you can actually add as many heroes as you want, up to the number of tickets you have or a total of 20 heroes at a time. * While a hero is in the Ruins, you cannot change their equipment anywhere else (Arena, Tavern, etc). You can level up a hero in the Ruins (unless they are also on an Expedition). * During Ruins Expedition, the adventurer will be immediately defeated instead of wounded if his HP is 0. If the entire adventurer team is defeated, you can choose other adventurers in the ruins Expedition team to continue the challenge. The monsters' health will remain whatever it was from the last battle, so you can send multiple teams and chip away at their health. * When an adventurer is defeated, the team will go into a state of "Vengeance", during which each hero defeated will boost remaining heroes' damage and status effects by 5% each (stackable up to 6 times). * If a hero dies in the Ruins they are removed from the Ruins but there is no other impact; they do not move to the Graveyard. * Early on, the best strategy is to send your strongest team (two if you have them) into the Ruins and fight until you die or you reach floor 50. Do not battle the boss on floor 50 until you are ready to move to the next layer. Every day reinforce what you can and then send them to battle until they die. Once you reach Layer 4+ you will be able to strategically pick which heroes to send for each battle. * The first 4 layers and up to the 23rd floors of layer 5 are pretty simple if you have completed Map 16 and Dark Rift 50. Then you need to start planning accordingly for each fight (specifically for the Crypt King and Relics Saints), and the team setup on how to approach them. In general every layer from one to 6 are the same with increased difficulty. You will encounter 14 types of monsters that have specific abilities which will evolve as you advance throughout the Layers. * There are a total of 20 types of options and 14 types of monsters that you will encounter throughout the floors. Choices are randomly given in each Layer at floor 1(Prayers), 6, 7, 9, 12, 13, 14, 17, 18, 19, 21, 25, 26, 29, 31, 32, 33, 37, 39, 41, 44, 45, 47,48 and 49. Pick wisely and ahead with your team composition. * The purpose of the Ruins is to collect Ancient Silver Coins and to use those coins to buy Ruins chests. The smallest chest costs 10 coins and gives you a random Ruins piece of equipment. The next chest costs 50 coins and gives you a Glimmering Ruins piece of equipment. The largest chest costs 300 coins and gives you a Radiant Ruins piece of equipment and 2-6 [[Rhythm Dark Iron]] . '''''Each chest has a 10% chance to give you the next higher rarity of item.''''' ** Early in the game, Ruins gear will probably be better than anything else you have, so start buying the 10-coin chests as soon as you can; it is better early on to get more gear than to save up for a bigger chest. In addition to great stats, they all have a special proc; each equipment type has a different proc. ** In layer 1, buy the 10-coin chests. ** In layer 2, buy the 10-coin chests until you have most of your gear as Ruins or the Ruins gear isn't much of an upgrade, then start buying the 50-coin chests. ** In layer 3 buy 50-coin chests. ** In layer 4 consider your equipment and decide when to switch from 50-coin to 300-coin chests. ** In layers 5 and above buy 300-coin chests. '''Options''' Choices with a * * are recommended (may vary depending the team status) Effects: '''Monsters''' The 14 type of Monsters are: ('''Skills Links are from Layer 1''') When making teams, build them for taking care of the Evil Spirit, Relics Saints and the Crypt King. '''Layers and Recommended Team:''' [[Ruins Layer 1]] This layer is for players that have: Unlocked Ruins; start as soon as you can * 3* Lvl 1 to 3*40 * Completed Maps: Around Map 5 * Go for 10 coins Chest [[Ruins Layer 2]] This layer is for players that have: * 4*1 to 4*50 * Completed Map: 9 * Forge Lvl: 5+ * Go for 10 coins Chest [[Ruins Layer 3]] This layer is for players that have: * 4*50 to 5*30 * Completed Dark Rift: 15 * Completed Map: 13 * Forge Lvl: 10-15+ * Go for 50 coins Chest [[Ruins Layer 4]] This layer is for players that have: * 5*50 to 6*30 * Completed Dark Rift: 23 * Completed Map: 13 - early 14 * Forge Lvl: 20-40+ [[Ruins Layer 5]] This layer is for players that have: * 6*30 to 6*60 * Completed Dark Rift: 34-38 * Completed Map: 15 * Have acquired: [[God's Punishment Staff]] * Forge Lvl: 40-65+ recommended [[Ruins Layer 6]] This layer is for players that have: * 6*60+ * Completed Dark Rift: 50 * Completed 3 Totems at a minimum, preferably also DMG * Acquired: [[Badge of Havoc]] * Forge Lvl: 65-80+ recommended [[Ruins Layer 7]] This layer is for players that have: * 6*90+ * Acquired: [[Hecatoncheir]], [[Holy Hall]] * Forge Lvl: 80-90+ recommended [[Ruins Layer 8]] This layer is for players that have: * Sun Tier * Completed [[Everlook Temple]] * Completed Dark Rift: 59 * Forge Lvl: 90-100+ recommended [[Ruins Layer 9]] This layer is for players that have: * Sun Tier * Completed * Completed Dark Rift: * Forge Lvl: 90-100+ recommended '''Rewards'''